The invention relates to a hydrodynamic torque generator for test benches having at least one net valve and at least one outlet valve, and having at least one control device for valve positioning coupled to these valves, and a control method for hydrodynamic torque generators, in particular in dynamic test benches.
Dynamic test benches are used to load an internal combustion engine, for example, such as in a passenger car or a commercial vehicle. Unlike measurements in a real vehicle, on a dynamic test bench, reproducible conditions with regard to loading of the test object under investigation, the temperatures, the pressures, etc., can be guaranteed, and the time as well as the costs for parameterizing, testing and taking statutorily-prescribed measurements can be reduced. Torque generators used on test benches of this kind are not limited to a particular type; for example, as well as electrical machines, hydrodynamic machines with variable filling level can be used.
Frequently, dynamic test benches for smaller and medium power internal combustion engines (passenger car engines, truck engines, etc.) are equipped with an electrical machine which is connected to the engine under test by means of a test shaft. In contrast with this, steady-state measurements on medium and higher power internal combustion engines are currently frequently carried out on test benches with hydrodynamic machines, which typically have lower dynamics and fewer control problems than electrical machines, yet constitute a very economic alternative.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to specify a design for a hydrodynamic torque generator and a control method therefor to also allow a machine of this kind to be used on dynamic test benches.